


One Day

by dreamthievespart17



Series: RinHaru Week 2020 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Emotional Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hotels, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Mild Angst, RinHaru Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamthievespart17/pseuds/dreamthievespart17
Summary: They meet in a hotel in some country neither of them have ever heard of, in a snippet of time where reality no longer matters.—It’s been weeks since Rin and Haru have been together and maintaining a long distance relationship isn’t easy, but now they’re together.For just one day.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: RinHaru Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Rin & Haru Week





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of RinHaru Week
> 
> The theme is family and I also chose the red prompt - long distance.

They meet in a hotel in some country neither of them have ever heard of, in a snippet of time where reality no longer matters. 

It’s been weeks since they’ve seen each other last – training harder then ever lead to tight schedules and free time was minimal and far between. By the time they’d collapsed in their beds at night, they were too tired to hold even a simple text conversation, often resulting in days of near radio-silence from the other. 

Rin misses Haru like he can’t live without him and Haru frequently feels like a limb of his is absent when he looks over his shoulder and Rin isn’t by his side, isn’t swimming in the next lane over. 

They go to different universities in different countries and it’s hard, so hard, but it wouldn’t be fair for either of them to ask the other to come join them, when they’re both fighting for their dream, working their way up the ranks to make their aspirations a reality. 

But they never forget each other. 

“Haru.”

“Rin.”

Haru jolts when he sees Rin’s familiar form lounging in the lobby of whatever hotel he’d told Haru to meet him at. Every time he sees Rin, it feels like the first. He’s too beautiful, fascinating in a way that Haru can never manage to articulate, no matter how many hours he spends thinking up ways. 

Haru strides forward and engulfs Rin in a hug that he hopes can articulate everything he’s been feeling, how much he’s been dying inside not being able to wake up next to Rin every morning. 

“Rin,” he murmurs into the other’s ear. “I missed you.” The words are simple, but Rin knows him well enough that he thinks he’ll be able to sense the intention behind them. 

By the way Rin curls his hands deeper into Haru’s hair and buries his face in his shoulder, Haru knows he understands. Salty tears slip down Rin’s face and collect on Haru’s neck and he holds Rin as he cries. Haru understands exactly how he feels, but Rin’s always been more outwardly emotional than him, freely expressing his feelings without fear. 

“Haru,” Rin sobs quietly. “ _Haru_ … I missed you too. So much.”

Haru rubs his back and holds him closer. They stand like that for what might have been minutes or maybe hours, taking in each other’s warmth, clinging onto each other for dear life, as if at any moment they might disappear, having been an apparition of desire all along. 

When the hug ends, their connection does not; they keep their hands linked, fingers intertwined and palms gripped tightly, unwilling to let go of each other even for a second. 

Rin leads the way and Haru follows. 

They go up several flights of stairs and meander down a hallway until they find their room. Rin tosses the keys down on a dresser and they drop their luggage before grabbing each other once more and collapsing onto the bed. 

Rin’s head is on Haru’s chest, the familiar scent of chlorine radiating from his hair as he snuggles into Haru’s warmth. His legs are braided with Haru’s and their limbs mix together, so close and intertwined they might be trying to merge into one person. 

They’ve been together for over a year now, but rather than their passion dimming, it seems to only have gotten stronger. 

As Haru cards his fingers through Rin’s hair, Rin looks up at him and smiles, before closing the distance between their lips. 

Just as every time he sees Rin it feels like the first time, every time they kiss after being apart feels like their first. 

Haru’s breath is stolen from his lungs at the gentle press of Rin’s lips against his and he wants to submerge himself in the feeling, so that this will be all he feels until the end of time. Rin, kissing him. Rin, with him, always. 

At the feeling of Rin’s tongue probing the space between his lips, he opens his mouth a little more, allowing Rin to slip inside and claim him. Their tongues slide together rhythmically and it feels like a dance; they are moving in time with each other and are passionate and hungry for more, their motions speeding up with the silent music inside them. 

Rin slips a leg over Haru’s side so that he is resting in his lap and Haru grips his hips tightly, hoping to leaves small bruises to serve as the memory of their meeting for when they eventually will have to part. But he shoves away that thought in the moment, focusing his energy on remembering the feeling of Rin’s skin on his and the taste of his tongue in Haru’s mouth. 

Haru tugs at the hem of Rin’s shirt, a silent plea, and a grin slides onto Rin’s face as he shucks the item off, leaving his torso bare for Haru to take in. Haru runs his palms down Rin’s chest, tracing the sharp angles of muscle that Rin works so hard to maintain. He presses a kiss to one of Rin’s nipples and smiles as he hears his breath hitch, repeating the action on the other. 

Growing impatient, Haru drags his hands down until they rest right above the waistline of Rin’s pants, running a careful finger under the material just below the hem, caressing the soft skin he finds above Rin’s groin. Rin groans and Haru smiles, finally pulling the fabric down until Rin’s pants and boxers are pooling at his knees, the rest of him vulnerable to Haru’s gaze. He looks up at Rin and Rin is smiling, head thrown back in unadulterated joy at finally being able to see Haru, finally being able to have him touch him. 

Haru places his hand on Rin’s upper thigh, thumbing the sensitive skin on the inner area and causing Rin’s breath to hitch as he bites his lip. Haru smirks and slowly moved the hand up further as a sharp ‘ _Haru_ ,’ is audible from above him. 

He wraps his hand around Rin’s cock and pumps it slowly, relaxing now that he has reached what he’s been so impatient to get to. Rin’s skin is soft and warm and Haru drags his palm up and down the shaft as Rin moans sweetly for him, unashamed at the way that Haru manages to pull him apart just with a few shallow pumps. 

Suddenly, Haru grabs Rin’s hips and drags him forward, so that his bobbing cock lies within reach of Haru’s mouth. He looks up at Rin and watches his breath catch before he places his hand in Haru’s hair and nods, silently granting him permission. 

Haru dives in like this is what he was born to do, first lightly licking the salty precum off of the tip – the taste reminds him of the sea and the hours he’s spent there with Rin - before sliding Rin into his mouth, slowly going deeper and deeper until he is fully engulfed in the wet warmth of Haru’s mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Rin grips his hair tighter, evidently doing his best not to thrust into him further and Haru hums, moving his hand up to hold the one of Rin’s that isn’t currently fisted in his hair. It feels so much more intimate this way – gripping each other’s palms as Haru holds Rin’s dick in his mouth. Soon, he moves, bobbing his head back and forth and Rin moans loudly once more, squeezing Haru’s hand as he silently urges him _more, more, more_. Haru obliges, moving faster and taking him all the way until his lips press against Rin’s groin, face tickled by the soft hairs that grow there. 

At one final bobbing of his head, Rin releases his hold on Haru’s head and throws his head back in a silent scream as he cums down Haru’s throat, hips bucking weakly as he rides out his orgasm. Haru swallows it all, wanting to keep that part of Rin inside him, loving that some part of his lover will remain with him, even after they part ways. Rin’s cum down his throat, his taste on Haru’s tongue. 

When Rin’s movements slow, Haru pulls off and pulls back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as Rin sits back and collapses into his lap, resting his head on the juncture between Haru’s neck and shoulder. He holds Rin close as the other bonelessly relaxes against him, playing with Rin’s hair and rubbing his back and they breath together, content. 

Rin sits up several minutes later and Haru watches, eyes rapt as he fingers himself open, moaning Haru’s name, wiggling forwards and pulling Haru’s pants down. He pumps Haru’s cock several times before slicking it up with lube and sinking down as his eyes flutter and his mouth falls open in pleasure. Haru grips his hips once more as Rin thrusts up and down on Haru’s cock, and Haru can’t help but think about how beautiful he looks, all laid bare and trusting. 

Rin. His Rin. 

—

The morning comes, no matter how they had silently begged the sky to post-pone the coming day. They rise on shaky legs and say their goodbyes, pulling back in for one more kiss, one more hug, one more moment, until there is no more delaying. 

They part ways in some country neither can recall the name of, in a too-harsh reality where they live on different continents and don’t wake up in the same bed every morning and don’t fall asleep together every night. 

One day, Haru swears, they will be together, in the same country, in the same house, and they will never be apart again. 

One day, they will reunite for good. 

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t really know where I was going with this when I started, but I think it turned out pretty well. I imagine Rin and Haru just being so overwhelmingly infatuated with each other and I bet being apart is agonizing for them... so this is what happened :) 
> 
> Please kudos and comment if you feel so inclined! 
> 
> Tumblr @somniabundant


End file.
